


Movie Night

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [44]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Trainers watch a movie and learn something new about each other.Written for Creativity Night on 24 March. Prompts were fall and/or candles.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

"So, what are we going to watch for our weekly movie night, Manager? It is your turn to pick this week." The Driver asked, lighting a candle and snuggling with his Manger on the couch. 

" _Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical._ "

"Reefer...what?"

"Madness. Y'know madness...it isn't a hard word to understand, Driver."

The Driver raised his eyebrow and said, "I certainly hope you've seen this movie before, Manager."

"Oh believe me, I have." The Manager said darkly, as he started the movie. 

* * *

After the movie was done, the Manager stopped the DVD player and turned off the telly. "So, what did you think of it, Driver?"

"It was.....it was...well, it certainly was something, wasn't it?"

"I know, that's why I asked  _you_ , Driver."

"Right."

"Was it a bit too, ah, eccentric for your refined tastes, Driver?"

"I wouldn't say that, Manager."

"Then what would you say, Driver?"

The Driver licked his lips, and began in a low whisper, "You know that line in  _Little Mary Sunshine_ when Mary Lane talks about playing with whips, nipple clips, and candle wax?"

The upper part of the Manager's cheeks started turning a brilliant shade of pink. "Oh yes, I'm familiar with that, Driver."

"Can we play with them, Manager? I'm particularly interested in the candle wax part." The Driver asked in that same whisper, eyeing the innocently flickering candle on the side table next to the couch. 

The Manager chuckled darkly. "Well, Driver I am so proud of you for asking for what you want; this request can certainly be arranged." He licked his thumb and index finger, and put the flame out with those two now wet fingers and continued in a purr. "Unlike Mary Lane,  _I_ certainly know what I'm doing with candle wax."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the song that the boys listened to, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXhSQd_zhnk.


End file.
